thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flip
Loveolas sings about flipping out on his lover(s). Lyrics ''Intro: Ooh, jap jap 1: I make my n---as all shaky When they do some shit that makes me angry 'Cause just like my brother, I'm bitchy And when I get mad I watch them all bleed Pre-Chorus: I'm the emperor of love, don't try to test it Like Jake, I know how to smile, best try to keep it But dear Bitch Puddin' is worse, don't wanna haste it I'll show Bitch Puddin' is worse, you better brace it Chorus: But don't think that I'm done flippin', I'll keep flippin' This free shippin', time to go, you hoe Not dealin', you keep squealin' You keep on quittin' it, ooh, no Boy, don't mess with Love, this the ending for you Stupid hoe, I'm Love, and I'm flippin' on you You know your dick ain't big enough, made me flip out on you It ain't big enough, got me flippin' on you, flip-flippin' on you Post-Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you) Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you) 2: Girl, you know we cool when you ain't hoein' A shot in the head when you ain't showin' I won't be a loser, I'mma say shit Now you're hung by a rope, don't know who did it Pre-Chorus: I'm the emperor of love, don't try to test it Like Jake, I know how to smile, best try to keep it But dear Bitch Puddin' is worse, don't wanna haste it I'll show Bitch Puddin' is worse, you better brace it Chorus: But don't think that I'm done flippin', I'll keep flippin' This free shippin', time to go, you hoe Not dealin', you keep squealin' You keep on quittin' it, ooh, no Boy, don't mess with Love, this the ending for you Stupid hoe, I'm Love, and I'm flippin' on you You know your tits ain't big enough, made me flip out on you They ain't big enough, got me flippin' on you, flip-flippin' on you Post-Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you) Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you) Bridge: I'm emperor of love, bitches (Flip, flip) Do it all for love, n---as, (Flip, flip, flippin' on you) Ain't good enough, make me (Flip, flip) Ain't hood enough, got me (Flip, flip, flippin' on you) Chorus: Not done flippin', I'll keep flippin' This free shippin', time to go, you hoe Not dealin', you keep squealin' You keep on quittin' it, ooh, no Boy, don't mess with Love, this the ending for you Stupid hoe, I'm Love, and I'm flippin' on you You know your tits ain't big enough, made me flip out on you Dick ain't big enough, got me flippin' on you, flip-flippin' on you Post-Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, flippin' on you, yeah) Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you, flippin' on you bitches) Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you) Should've admitted your fault when you did it Fuck you, fuck you, I'm flippin' on you (Flippin' on you, flippin' on you) Outro:'' Flippin' on you, jap, jap Ooh, jap, jap Trivia * The choruses and versus change to show Loveolas's bisexuality.